Three United
by Chinchillaa
Summary: It's been 50 years since Percy Jackson saved Olympus from the evil titan lord Kronos. Now, these three demigod heroes must solve a hidden mystery; What happened to Percy Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO... Rick Riordan does. Alsoooo... My story was written where HoO didn't happen, and is supposed to be about 50 years in the future.**

* * *

><p>Levi turned whipped around. "Look out, Iz!" he shouted as he slashed through the air toward the giant lion's throat.<br>I glanced around, looking for something to help as Levi and Izzy sat there making no progress. I admit, they were trying, but they weren't even wounding it. It was almost undefeatable.

I grabbed the nearest thing I could, which was a briefcase of a cowering mortal, and threw it at the lion's face. He didn't seem to be too upset when I used it as a weapon. Izzy sprinted towards the gift shop and ducked behind the chairs.

_ What are you doing?_ I mouthed towards her. She rolled her eyes and crawled into the gift shop.

I didn't have time to follow her.

Soon, the lion was crashing through the chairs near me and knocking over people. Soon enough, Izzy ran out with some silver packages, and stuck them on an arrow. I saw her pray for a split second before she shot them into the lion's mouth mid-roar.

"Smart idea," Levi breathed heavily.

"I can't take the credit." She shrugged and then glared off into space, immediately showing a look of pain afterwards. "I just wish I would've remembered it a lot sooner."

There was something different about Izzy. Well, obviously, there was something different about all of us, but Izzy was even more different. Ever since I met her, she would glare off at nothing, and sometimes just show this look of having the worst headache you could possibly imagine. She obviously remembers doing it, but she'll shrug it off as if nothing happened.

"So we're copying the tactics of others, now?" Levi teased. "Not a very good plan, if you ask me."

"Well it wasn't like you were doing anything productive, either." She said sharply.

Izzy and Levi fight _a lot_. They can't go a day without bickering about something. Many people say it's because they're both children of the big three―Poseidon being Izzy's dad, and Hades being Levi's dad―and how their ego and impulse to take over causes them to argue, but I don't believe that. My father is Zeus, and I rarely fight with either of them.

People say that we shouldn't work together. That because of how powerful we are, we're more likely to attract monsters and other dangers. Others say that three children of the big three are a great match. I think the reason we're so great together is because each of our strength's is another's weakness. We fit together perfectly, each one of us sharing the roles equally.

I wasn't always part of this team. In fact, there was a time where I didn't even know who I was, or why I was so different. I used to have normal summers, normal friends. Well, I guess now that I know I'm a demigod, that this _is_ normal, but it wasn't always like this for me. I used to go to school with mortals, just relax during my time off. Now I'm always tense, never knowing when a battle might come.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? I've kinda already got my next few chapters in mind, but yeah:) any suggestions?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does. And letting you know ahead of time... My computer likes to disconnect from the internet and then take FOREVER to reconnect. So don't blame me for not updating recently. Well... yeah... even if I'm just too lazy to write, or have writers block, we're just going to blame my laptop...**

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I met him.<p>

It was a few weeks into my first year of camp, I was twelve years old, and I had just been claimed by my father.

I was feeling kind of powerful. I was always good with holding my breath underwater, being able to swim, all that stuff, but I thought maybe things would be different now that I _know_ I'm a child of the sea. Maybe something different would happen.

It was nighttime. _Way_ past curfew, but they don't really enforce curfew anyways. I snuck out of my new cabin and sprinted toward the lake. As soon as I got to the edge of the dock, I dived in.

I looked around for a while. I could tell I was dry, there was no doubt about it. I could feel the coolness of the water flowing around me, but none of it seemed to touch me.

"It takes some getting used to." A boy's voice echoed in my head. I looked around, but no one was near me.

"Hello?" I called out.

He appeared in front of me. His presence wasn't fully there, and was moving with the currents, making it almost impossible to make out what he looked like. "I need your help." He said. "I'm not sure what happened to me. One moment I'm in my bed, the next moment I'm here. Without my body, without any answers."

I tried to focus on him. I could feel his energy, and I could tell he was telling the truth. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well," He bit his lip. "I don't want to do this, but I'm kind of trapped, and I need to figure out what happened to me. I've been, kinda, _stuck_ here for almost fifty years. I just need to, uh, use…?" he paused and thought for a moment. "I guess that would be the word, _use_ you to figure out why I'm here and not with Hades."

"Use me?"

"Only until we can figure out what happened." He told me. "Then I'm out, I swear upon the River Styx."

"And how is this supposed to work?"

He thought for a moment. "I suppose I would just enter your body. All my thoughts and memories would become yours, but I wouldn't have any control over you. You'd still be there."

"You want me to share my body with you." I said, trying to put the pieces together.

I could feel his thoughts. _Not a good idea. This is so wrong. But I have to._ "Temporarily," he told me. "I can't get out of here any other way."

I could tell he was being truthful, but I could also tell, not even from his thoughts, that he didn't like this plan _at all_. "I guess if it's going to help," I sighed. He nodded slowly. And disappeared.

And suddenly I could feel his presence inside me. It wasn't like there was less room or anything, he was just _there_. His thoughts, his voice, his memories. And as I crawled out of the lake, and walked back to the cabin, only two words repeatedly echoed throughout my brain, though it wasn't his voice.

_Perseus Jackson._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Revieeeeewwwwww:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I realize this now that I forgot to label who's point of view it was in the first two chapters. Complete fail on my part. Sorry about that. So the first chapter is Jace (which when I was halfway through this chapter realized sounded like Jason... COMPLETE coincidence...) and the second chapter is Izzy. So, yeah, really sorry about that. ALSO... I know my chapters aren't very long. I'm planning on them being longer but until then, they're just going to be short... So here's chapter 3, and I WILL label it this time!  
>Also... I don't own PJO. If I did, Annabeth and Percy would've realized they were meant to be in like the second book. Not the fifth.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Levi <strong>

Winter of last year was when we found Jace. Well, _we_ didn't find him, but we did get him back to camp in one piece.

It was both mine and Izzy's third year at camp. I remember Izzy was correcting me on how to hold my bow (like she could shoot any better than I could) when Chiron and a satyr I hadn't recognized had approached us, asking if we wanted to go watch over a camper. I was quick to accept, and so was Izzy.

"I have to make sure you don't mess up." She joked, sending an arrow flying towards the target.

"More like _me_ making sure _you_ don't mess up!" I said back.

"His name is Jace Miller. He's your age and lives right here in Manhattan. All we need you guys to do is go to his school, make sure he's okay day by day, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble―_demigod_ trouble." The satyr informed us.

"You two can handle that, _right?_" Chiron said with raised eyebrows. We nodded quickly.

Izzy and I had grown up together. We're not exactly sure how, because neither our Olympian parents nor her mother would tell us, but I ended up with her family when we were very little. It's a miracle the monsters didn't find us until we were eleven. We both always knew I was "adopted," but we were still family. Her mother took care of me just as well as she did Izzy, and I'm very thankful for that. And yeah, we fight a lot, but we still love eachother. Sibling rivalry. We've all been there.

"He's powerful―_Big three_ powerful. It's risky sending two big three demigods in to watch a demigod with as strong a scent as he has, but I assume you two can keep it under control."

"Why _are_ you sending us to do this?" Izzy asked him.

"Everyone needs to get out sometime." He told her. "You both have been working very hard, and I figured you might want to get out some more. Since you decided to stay throughout the school year this year."

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll do it. I mean, we get out anyways for school, but now we can feel like we're actually _doing_ something instead of blankly staring at a whiteboard all day."

"You know, there actually is useful information in some of the stuff they teach you." Chiron informed me. "Start paying attention."

"You sound just like our mom." I laughed, Izzy joining me.

"We'll get you guys transferred to Jace's school, and try to get you in the same classes." The satyr told us. Him and Chiron walked off toward the Big House.

"Tough crowd." She commented, shortly flinching as if she was getting a migraine.

I eyed her for a few seconds. "Yeah," I said half-heartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome:) I am open to criticism, so please tell me how it is. Like it? Don't like it? Why or why not? I promise I won't cry myself to sleep... <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**See what I do for you? I upload twice in a row:) I luuuuvvv youuuuu.  
>I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. If I did, I would stress the fact that the Stoll brothers are <span>NOT<span> twins a bit more, as so many people forget. THEY ARE NOT TWINS. TRAVIS IS OLDER BY A YEAR. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Izzy<span>**

Do you know how hard it is to focus on algebra when you have a seventeen-year-old ADHD boy sharing your brain? Let me tell you, it is a _very_ hard thing to do.

_Goode High School._ Percy's voice echoed through my head, sending me an awful headache as usual. That's just how it works. Whenever he tried to say something to _me_, my brain would _scream_. The only time he could talk to me without any pain was when I was in the water. I try to hide it from other people, keep this whole Percy thing on the down-low, but it's hard to not to flinch when your head hurts that much. Percy knows it hurts, of course, because not only are his thoughts and memories open to me, but mine are open to him. He tries not to say anything unless he has to. Or forgets. But I take the blame, too. I stick through the headaches to converse with him most of the time. It helps to have an extra person to talk to when you're bored.

_My step-dad used to work here._

His memories of the school came flooding in. Two beautiful cheerleaders, a fire, his girlfriend, Annabeth (who I saw a memory of at least once a day.), his mom and step-dad.

_What are the odds that Jace would go to _this_ school?_ I wondered.

_Slim._ Percy replied. Very_ slim._

_This is very weird._ I agreed. _Now shush._

_Bossy, much?_

All of first and second period, Percy's memories would randomly switch to irrelevant stuff. I figure when you're stuck in the body of a fourteen-year-old girl, you've got to do _something_ to entertain yourself, but this was very distracting.

It was third period when Percy finally showed me something even remotely useful, besides the personal map of the hallways. That, of course, was very helpful.

It was my first class with Jace.

As soon as I saw him, Percy's mind immediately flashed to a boy who looked suspiciously like him. Same face, same dirty blonde hair, but different eyes.

_Who is that?_ I asked him.

_I have no idea. He kinda just… popped up._ Percy thought back.

_So is it possible this boy may have something to do with your, uh, disappearance?_

_Possibly. Or the gods are trying to show us a connection to this Jace guy._

_ Let's hope it's the first. It'll be our first lead in three years._

_ Not tired of me _already_, are you?_

"Hi," He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jace. You must be Levi's sister. I have him first period. He told me to keep an eye on you."

"I'm not the one to worry about." I told him with a friendly smile. "I'm Izzy."

He nodded slowly. "You don't look much like Levi,"

"Step siblings." I chuckled. "Been together forever. Sometimes we forget to point it out."

"Makes sense," He mumbled. "Levi said you guys were from Oregon, right? Salem? What brings you to Manhattan?"

"Dad." I said quickly. "He, uh, accepted a job here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's he do?"

_He doesn't believe you._ Percy told me.

_Yes, I got that. Thanks._

"He's in the marines." I answered quickly. "He's gone a lot. On the ocean, you know. But they asked him to come here and he did. So here we are!"

_Good one. Levi's going to love that. I can already hear him. "Why couldn't you use Hades as a reference for our 'dad?' Why Poseidon? We already have your mom!"_

"Bad headache, huh?" Jace asked.

"You have _no_ idea." I grumbled.

_Harsh!_ Percy exclaimed. _Maybe if you weren't so focused on training we could've figured out what happened to _me_ a long time ago!_

_ Well how am I supposed to do anything about you when you can't remember anything useful?_

_ It was fifty years ago! Cut me some slack!_

"You should go see the nurse then." Jace told me. "She can give you some Advil."

"Oh, no. It's fine." I said, trying to laugh it off. "It _should_ go away here soon."

_You know, sometimes I don't appreciate the way you talk about me._

_Shush. _You're_ the one that asked to be in my body._

Jace eyed me. "Looks like it's pretty bad. I would definitely go to the nurse if I were you."

"No worries," I assured him. "I'm fine."

_He's hiding something._ Percy warned me.

_It's fine. Stop talking._

"Are you sure?" He asked innocently.

_No! I know that look. He knows something._

_ Stop. Talking. I can handle this._

_ No! He's up to something! It's the same look Thalia used to get whenever she thought of a plan._

_Jace isn't Thalia._

_ No, but he's obviously a son of Zeus. It's the eyes. They're the same as Thalia's._ Many memories of the daughter of Zeus started to fly through my head. I had to admit, they did have the same electric blue eyes. And the satyr _had_ said Jace had a strong scent.

"On second thought," I smiled. "Advil sounds like a good thing."

_Advil won't help you._ Percy said almost mockingly.

"Do you know where the nurse's office is?" Jace asked me just as the bell started to ring. "I could show you."

"No, I think I know where it is. Thank you, though."

He raised an eyebrow. "Already? You've only been here for three class periods."

_You're raising his suspicions. Tell him you need to know where it is._

_Fine._ "I don't know where it is." I sighed.

"I'll show you," He smiled. "Just let me tell the teacher where we're going."

* * *

><p><strong>Revieeeewwwwwwwww pleeeeeaseee:D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO, as you might have guessed by now, but we're stating this anyway. I DON'T OWN IT. Rick Riordan does. Something about Thalia... OKAY... here we go... CHAPTER... this is five right? Five. Chapter five. Let's go. Okay...**

* * *

><p>I have a confession to make.<p>

I didn't trust Levi or Izzy when they first came to my school. Every school I'd gone to, someone had come by and ruined me. I was getting tired of it. The only time I ever got away from it were the days I didn't have school.

As soon as Izzy and I had left the room my, er, _hospitality_ had left.

"Who are you really?" I asked her, my arms folded.

"Excuse me?" She winced. "I'm Izzy Parks."

"You're not fooling me." I told her as we walked down the hall. "I've been dealing with you people coming to my schools every year. You're ruining my reputation. I don't want you bothering me anymore. Just go."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about." I said. "It's bad enough that you guys sent someone to be the vice principle this year, but now you two? No. Get out."

"Vice principle?" She asked. "Can you take me to see them?"

"Look, I'm actually kind of liking this school, and it'll _kill_ my mom if I get kicked out of _another_ school. Could you please just _lay off_ this year? I'm tired of getting kicked out of every school I attend."

"You think there's some divine force out to ruin your rep?" She chuckled. "That's so ridiculous."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"They're not here to get you kicked out of school."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "Wait… why did you just use _they_?"

"Well," she started. "Never mind. It's a long story."

I walked ahead and stood right in front of her. "Explain." I demanded. "_Now_."

She winced. I could tell she was thinking something along the lines of _Blowing my cover the first day. That's just fantastic. _"I believe you were showing me where the nurse is. Not interrogating me in the hallway."

I looked her over. "_I_ believe you're in over your head." I told her. "And you and your _step brother_ need to leave before I _make_ you leave."

"Now, now, Jace." She smiled tauntingly. Then, I took it as a sign she was evil, but now when I think about it, she probably only did it to mess with me. "We wouldn't want to _ruin your rep_ again, now, would we? After all, it _is_ almost Christmas time, and you wouldn't want to get kicked out of _another_ school right before Christmas, _right_?" I glared at her. "Didn't think so. Now," she pointed down the hall and started walking again. "You were taking me to the nurse?"

"I've got my eye on you." I growled at her. "I'll figure out what you and Levi are up to soon enough."

She laughed. "I'm so _not_ the one you need to keep an eye on, Jace. Not in the slightest."

"Who, or _what_, am I supposed to keep an eye on, then?"

"For starters," she chuckled. "You could start watching your feet more often." And right before I could do anything, I slipped and fell, right on my butt, on some energy drink someone had most likely spilled during passing period. "Or you could start looking for the _Caution! Wet floor!_ signs. They're pretty helpful, too."

* * *

><p><strong>LAME... writers block... Gonna go raid the kitchen for some inspiration on chapter 6. Know what I want to do, not sure what it needs... Thanksforreading Loveya kbye!<strong>

**May or may not upload again today. We'll see. My friends are bugging me to keep uploading, so I might.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is what happens when I get writer's block... You get a short chapter that's basically pointless... Oh well...**

**I don't own PJO, as much as I wish I did, I just do not. I'm just not that genius.**

* * *

><p>"He thinks we're monsters." Izzy slapped her books onto the table and sat across from me.<p>

"Oh?" I looked up from my textbook. "And why exactly would that be?"

"Pfft," She looked away and started mock-lying. "I have no idea why he would _ever_ think that…"

"You almost blew our cover." I laughed. "This is so great! For once, _I'm_ not the one messing up!"

"I did _not_!" She said in a high voice.

"Oh, yeah, _sure_." I teased. I was glad she messed up. When the bell rang after first period ended, Jace immediately pulled me aside. Apparently I wasn't the only one having issues with this super-kid. He was smarter than he looked. And paranoid. "Way to go, super star."

"I'm still winning." She argued. "This is my first time messing up―"

"On the first job, too." I cut her off. "There's plenty more mistakes coming your way." She looked down and started flipping through her textbook. "That's it?" I gasped. "No retort? You're just _giving up_? That's not the Izzy Parks I know!"

She looked up for a second, her deep sea-green eyes telling me that she was far from through with this conversation, and then went back to reading.

"Come _on_, Iz." I resulted to taunting. Hey, it's what we do. We fight, we argue, you know. The works. "What's going on? You afraid I might actually be _right_, and that you _did_ blow our cover?"

"_What_ cover?" I could hear Jace's voice from behind me. I silently cursed.

Izzy looked up. "Hi, Jace. You're looking, uh, better since that tumble you had."

He looked at her. "It was a _minor slip_, not a tumble. I don't tumble."

Izzy she nodded one of those _I-don't-really-care_ nods that were so symbolically _Izzy_ and raised her eyebrows at me. Her eyes saying, _Who's messing up on the first job, again?_ even though she held her tongue.

I had to admit. She was a bit too clever for me. She always had a plan, even if you didn't know it. And most of the time, I would end up in some kind of trouble, even if she did it unintentionally, because of said plan. I started to wonder if maybe it was her plan all along. To slip up on purpose so that _I_ would get the blame. But I pushed that thought away. It may be something she'd do if we were at camp, or at home, but she would never do something like that here. It was way too risky. I glared at her. You know, that _I-hate-you_ glare.

"Look," I started shakily. "It's a long story. But you can trust us."

"Don't count on it." He glared at us and then stalked out of the room.

"Told you," Izzy said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry if you missed me, but here it is... Chapter seven.  
>Also: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Percy Jackson.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy <strong>

"Check it out," Levi walked over to me, I could see Jace watching us out of the corner of my eye. He'd stopped being that creepy watch-you-like-a-hawk kid in the past week that we'd been there, but he still kept an eye on us whenever we looked or said something suspicious. "I rigged Ms. Munoz's pen. When she goes to write on that clipboard of hers, BAM! Explodes. _All over her_."

"Do you _really_ think that's a good idea, Levi?" I raised my eyebrows, pretending Jace wasn't watching me. "You _always_ do something to get us in trouble. Can't you just lay low for once? I'm tired of getting blamed for your screw-ups along with you."

"Levi Parks doesn't _lay low_." He told me. "Levi Parks goes down in style."

_And takes his sister with him._ Percy laughed.

He eyed me "And since when do _you_ get blamed for things I do?"

I sighed "Well, there was the time you―"

"How exactly did you rig the teacher's pen?" I jumped as Jace suddenly appeared next to me.

"A great magician _never_ reveals his secrets." Levi answered coolly.

"I wouldn't expect you guys to make such a scene," Jace raised his eyebrows. "It seems a little flashy for people who are trying to blend in."

"Naw," Levi shrugged. "Izzy's too much of a goody-two-shoes to go bold. And we're not trying to blend in. We're just being ourselves. It's what we do."

"Are you _still_ hung up on the idea that we're out to get you?" I asked him. _Someone's a little paranoid._ Percy pointed out.

"It's not an _idea_." He told me."It's a _fact_, and I'm going to prove it."

"Good luck with that." Levi said.

It was then that everything became tumbling down. Well, not _then_, but it was then that it started. Because of one click of a pen. And Levi's inability to lie. As soon as Ms. Munoz was covered in ink, he couldn't help but laugh. The class was giggling, too, but Levi was just all out _cracking up_. He just finds himself to be downright hilarious. And of course, because we were standing right next to him, Jace and I got the blame, too.

"Jace. Levi. Isabelle." I flinched as she said my name, knowing I was surely in trouble then. "Principal's office. _Now._"

As soon as we were down the hall and away from the classroom, I let him have it.

"_Seriously_, Levi? I can't believe you got us in trouble and we've only been here for a _week_!" I yelled.

"This is _so_ not my fault." He spat back. "This is your fault. If you hadn't walked away from me at the beginning of class, I never would've felt the urge to do anything!"

"_My_ fault?" I looked at him like he was crazy. And he was. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DECIDED TO PULL A PRANK ON THE BIOLOGY TEACHER." I groaned. "This is so ridiculous! I don't even see how this is my fault! I'm not supposed to babysit you. You're fourteen! You should know when not to do something."

"I can't help myself!"

"Will you two stop whining?" Jace yelled. "I don't want to hear this right now! You're acting like a bunch of kids!"

"Whining?" I stopped and looked at him, but he kept on walking, frustration in his step. "I am _not_ whining. I am―"

"No, you're whining." Levi cut me off.

"I am _complaining_." I told him as I jogged to catch up with them. "There is a _difference._ _This_ is whining." I adjusted my voice so it would get higher. "I can't believe you did that, Levi. Now what are we going to do? We're going to be _so dead_ because of _you_. And for _what_? _A stupid practical joke_? I hope you're happy! They're going to kill us now and it's all your fault! You got us in trouble in the _first week of school_! Who gets in trouble their first―"

"Will you _shut up_?" Levi cut me off again. "You are so _annoying_! Constantly yammering _on_ and _on_ and _on_! I bet you can't stop talking for a whole minute."

"Oh, I can stop talking for a minute." I nodded. "I'd show you, but I know you're just trying to shut me up. It's not going to―"

"Stop!" Jace snapped. "You're giving me a headache. It's bad enough I'm being sent to the principal's office. Just shut up!"

"You know," I started. "I find it very rude that you guys cut me off."

"Shut up, Izzy." Levi said. "You're giving Jace a headache."

"I'm not the only one doing that."

_This is so boring!_ Percy told me. _Just stop arguing already. I'm with Jace! And he doesn't have to deal with it 24/7!_

"We're here." Jace glared at us. "I hope you two are happy." He knocked on the door. A small, but pleasant, _Come in!_ was spoken. Jace stopped in his tracks. "You planned this on purpose!" His chilling electric-blue eyes scowled.

"Um…" Levi started. "Come again?"

"That's the vice principal in there." Jace told us. "But it's not like you didn't already know that. What do you plan on doing now, hmm?"

"The vice principal?" I asked. "Oh, this should be fun." I opened the door quickly before he could protest.

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen now? Who's this mysterious vice principal? (I'll give you a hint, because my friends all guessed Thorn... IT'S NOT THORN.) All this and more in the next chapter of <em>Three United<em>! DUN DUN DUUUNNNN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THREE UNITED! Chapter 8!  
><strong>**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Levi <strong>

She looked young―maybe in her late twenties. She had her long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, her bright green eyes shined behind her square-rimmed glasses. She had a white blouse on, and a grey skirt that just barely touched her knees. She smiled brightly as we walked in.

"The principal isn't in today, how may I help you?" she said cheerfully. I remember wondering how Jace could think she was evil. "Oh, and close the door, please."

Izzy analyzed her, trying to find out who she could be, while Jace skeptically closed the door. He turned back to us and glanced between us three, as if waiting for one of us to pounce.

"Now," the vice-principal started, walking around the desk until she was standing right in front of Izzy, looking down on her. "When did I get two more half-bloods?"

Izzy glared up at her. "News flash," she told the woman. "Your nose is getting weak."

The lady growled. "You better watch your tongue, daughter of Poseidon." She growled.

I remember Jace asking, "Who?" just as Izzy had asked calmly, "Or _what_?"

"I will _devour_ you!" she growled as she changed into her monster form. Everything human-like changed before our eyes. Her pale white skin turned a vibrant purple, her hands became webbed, her nails grew into talons, and her head turned into the head of a dragon. Her body had grown about five feet longer, and her tail, which had to be the same length as her body, wrapped around the room so she could fit. Jace stood there gaping.

Apparently, Izzy was thinking the same thing as I was. It was going to be hard to fight her in a room so small. "Move!" she plowed into Jace as I opened the door and shoved him out. "Come on!" she motioned for us to follow her as she sprinted towards the gym―the closest area that was large enough to fight the vice-principal.

"Students!" her icy voice howled. I could feel her slamming into the wall behind me, trying to get out of the office.

Jace stopped and stared at her. Obviously, even if monsters had _visited_ him at other schools, they hadn't changed forms. He was completely shocked. "If you want to live, you will follow us _right now_." I told him. "And you'll stay out of our way."

He ran after Izzy. I slowed myself down so I could still get some ground between me and the dracaena, but she still wouldn't be able to get Jace if she had caught up.

I reached the gym just after Jace had. Izzy was standing in the middle of the floor watching the door **(hehe… I made a rhyme)**. "She's coming." I yelled at her. I looked around the room as I ran toward her and Jace and noticed how quiet it was. "Where's the gym class?"

"Outside. Track." Izzy informed me. "Jace!" She barked. "Get across the room. _Now._" He nodded and ran off.

"Weapons." I said to her, running to the middle of the room as I unsheathed my 4-foot long pitch-black stygian steel sword. She backed against the wall near the door, and slid slightly under the bleachers, completely out of sight from anyone coming through. With a six-inch knife being her weapon of choice, she preferred to be close to the enemy, but still out of sight. A surprise attack. But she could make do with any weapon you give her. Even if she couldn't use it for the way it was intended for, she'd figure out a way to make it work to her advantage.

Me? I preferred to plunge headfirst in the action. That was our plan. I would be the one in the open while she surprised them from behind.

The dragon came barreling through the wall, aiming for the door, but being a bit too big to fit. She looked at me and sneered. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Izzy inch near her, but stop as she got a headache. Luckily for her, the dragon didn't notice her at all. She charged towards me without thinking of a solid plan.

I lunged out of the way at the last moment, just barely escaping the snap of her teeth. A trash can came hurdling at her from Jace's direction, smacking her right in the nose. She stumbled back, a bit surprised. This gave Izzy and I the perfect time to attack. We both charged from opposite directions. The dragon snarled at me and swiped me out of the way, right as Izzy stabbed her with her knife. She howled and whipped around. Izzy sprinted across and ducked under the bleachers just as the dragon huffed a wave of fire towards her. She had just made it out from the line, but the bleachers were now engrossed in flames. So much for trying for a clean fight.

I got up and shot toward the dragon, my sword in front of me. With her back still towards me, I was able to stab her without any fight. She pivoted around back at me and erupted into flames, her icy laughter hanging through the room like the last note in a song.

Jace shakily stood up.

"What" he started "_was that_?"

Izzy slowly walked from behind the flames in the bleachers. Despite a few burn marks on her clothing and ashes in her hair, she seemed perfectly fine. "Sybaris." She told him. "A villainous she-dragon, or dracaena, from the olden days. She lived in a cave in Kripris, a mountain just outside of Delphi. Terrorized the people of Delphi and their livestock."

I nodded slowly. "Slain by Eurybaros, right?"

"Yeah," she looked back toward the door. "We should go," she cringed. "_Now._"

* * *

><p><strong>POINT FOR ME! I used a monster not mentioned before! :D were you surprised? I hope you were!<br>Next chapter to be coming soon... Very soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE!:D  
>I don't own PJO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jace<strong>

"Wait, so you were on my side the _entire_ time?"

I was still trying to recover from what I just experienced. I still had no idea what exactly had happened.

"We don't have time to explain this." Izzy said. "You live around here. Get us out of here without being noticed!"

I lead them through the alleyways, each of us running as fast as we could. When we were a good three or four blocks away we finally stopped for a breather.

"Man!" Levi gasped. "We just took down a _dragon_! I'm _so_ bragging about this to the others!"

"We didn't kill her," Izzy breathed, dusting herself off, so no one would suspect she was in the fire. "She escaped."

"What? How do you know that?"

"She didn't explode into dust like the others." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait!" I stopped them. "What's going on?"

Izzy sighed, not even looking up at me. "You've probably guessed by now that you're not exactly _normal_," She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get the ashes out and fix it so it would at least be presentable. "Well you aren't. You're a demigod―"

"Demi-_what_?" I asked. She glared at me, obviously not happy with me cutting her off.

"Or half-blood. That's what we call ourselves more regularly. Half mortal, half god." Levi answered. "Like, the gods in those Greek myths and stuff? Yeah, they aren't myths. And, well, they _are_ immortal, after all. They're still here, and they still come down and, well, have kids."

"So there's really, like, that palace on Olympus, and the Underworld, and stuff?"

"Well, yeah, but they move."

"They _move_?"

"Western civilization." Izzy said. "They move to where the power is the strongest."

"So they're _here_." I concluded.

They nodded. "Olympus is right here, above the Empire State Building." Levi told me.

I looked up, as if expecting to see it just floating there. "So… if I'm a demigod, who's my dad?"

"Well, we don't know." He said awkwardly. "You haven't been claimed yet."

"And you guys are demigods?"

"Yeah,"

"Who are your parents?"

"Well, my dad is the god of the sea," Izzy said.

"Poseidon." I nodded.

"Names are powerful, Jace. Don't just go throwing them around."

"Oh," I frowned. "Sorry. So you said _my_. Does that mean you guys _aren't_ siblings?"

"Not _technically_," Levi started. "No. My mom died when I was like, two. We're not sure how, but I ended up with Izzy and her mom."

It made sense. To tell you the truth, I didn't really believe that they were sibling until I realized they were on my side. I figured, if they were telling the truth about that, why shouldn't they be siblings? They didn't look alike _at all_. Izzy was kind of small, probably around 5'2, had long, wavy dirty blonde hair, and sea green eyes. While Levi was _very_ tall, definitely more than at least half a foot taller than her, had dark brown hair, and piercing dark brown eyes. The only thing they had in common was being very thin.

"So then who's your dad?" I asked him.

"Hades," He shrugged.

"I thought―"

"No one cares about that stupid _names are powerful_ thing. It's just a dumb phrase some paranoid Greeks came up with a long time ago to get people to not be disrespectful."

"Names _are_ powerful, Levi." Izzy corrected him. "And you should at least respect the gods." He waved his hand as if it were no big deal. She looked back towards where we'd come. "We should get to camp."

"Where?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Izzy explained as she started walking out of the alley. "It's this, like, safe haven for demigods. We train there. Learn to fight monsters, learn to live out here in the mortal world. Most people just come during the summer, but some people stay throughout the year."

"Like you guys?"

"Well, we normally do go home, but Chiron asked us to stay throughout the year this year." Levi told me. "They've been expecting something to happen, and since we're both children of the big three, we're very powerful, and they wanted us there in case something did happen."

"Oh," I looked right and left then started walking again. "So you guys fight, er, monsters?"

Izzy smiled. "Only when we leave camp. Our scent attracts monsters."

"Your scent," I repeated.

"Yeah," She carefully looked around a corner and turned right. "Children of the Big Three always have a more powerful scent to monsters and satyrs. It works with your skill, too, like how long you've been training and how good you are. The stronger you are, the more your scent stands out."

"Satyrs?"

"Half goat, half man things." Levi told me. "Iz, where are you taking us?"

"I don't…" She stopped and looked around. "Know…"

"This doesn't really look familiar," I told them. "Where are we?" Izzy mouthed something I couldn't make out. "Excuse me?"

"What?" She looked up at me like she was coming out of deep thought. She probably was. "Nothing." She looked around and mumbled, "Major street. We need a major street."

"Sorry," I told her. "I don't know where we are, but if we―"

"This way." She pointed right and started walking.

I looked at Levi as we started to follow her. He shrugged. "For some weird reason, Izzy has _really_ picked up Manhattan. She can lead me almost anywhere."

"I thought you guys spent most of your time at the camp?" I asked.

"We do." He said, confused. "I'm not sure how she does it."

Sure enough, we had reached a main road in no time. And where there are main roads, there's taxis. Izzy had already picked up on this, and managed to grab one's attention within five minutes of us hitting the street. "Long island, please." She said sweetly to the driver.

He didn't question why we were out of school.

* * *

><p><strong>And thank you for reading my lame filler chapter<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I've been updating a lot, but I had all those chapters all written up, and I just wrote this one today and I was REALLY excited about the ending of this one, so yeah...**

**I DON'T OWN PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Levi<strong>

"Here's fine."

The driver looked at me quizzically. "But there's nothing here," He told me.

"We know." I told him. "We're meeting our parent in the woods. They told us to start hiking through."

"Well why―"

That's when Izzy stepped in. She didn't have charmspeak, as a few Aphrodite girls had, but she could past a lot of things with a smile and a sweet voice. Nosey cab drivers included.

"They were running a bit late." She said sweetly, looking at me. "They just told us to start hiking and we'll meet up with them soon." She handed the driver some cash.

"Well, okay." He said, still unsure about leaving us in the woods. I could tell he was thinking something along the lines of _Teenagers these days are always up to no good, _telling him that he shouldn't drop us off in the middle of the woods, but as he counted the cash, his uneasy aura shifted. "Have fun with your, uh, parents." He said.

"Thank you," Izzy said, her smile still brightly shining.

"You, too!" Jace added, sliding out of the car."

The cab drove off. "Jace," I started. "You do realize you just told him to have fun with his parents, right?"

He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Dang it!" He cursed. "I was just trying to be polite. It's not my fault."

Izzy laughed. "Come on, guys." She looked at me. "We need to go meet our parents."

On the way to the camp, I wondered if the cab driver had heard about the fire at Goode yet, and if he suspected we were responsible. No one saw us, really, so maybe we had got a clean break. But then again, Izzy and I didn't exactly have the best of luck.

"So," Jace started as I lead them through the woods. "My mom―"

"We'll get ahold of her." Izzy assured him. "Don't worry."

"What's this camp like?" He asked.

"It's cool," I told him. "We get to do all kinds of stuff like sword fighting, and canoe races, and foot races, and chariot races," I paused. "Fun stuff like that."

"Capture the flag!" Izzy put in.

"Right," I said. "You can't forget capture the flag. It's definitely the most fun thing we do."

"And there are other demigods there?" He asked. "Just like me? Will I have any siblings?"

"Depends on your father." He was taking this a little _too_ easily.

"Do you guys have any siblings?" He asked. "Besides eachother, of course."

"Yeah," I said. "I have a little sister. She's about ten, but she went home at the end of summer, so you probably won't meet her any time soon." Mellie had only been in the cabin since the beginning of the summer, but she was a fast learner, and easily picked up a few of my own tricks.

"And I'm all alone in my cabin." Izzy told him. "Some gods have lots of children, some don't. There are a lot of empty cabins at the moment, like, not even in the summer time will they have kids in them."

"Really? Which ones?"

"The Hera cabin is, of course, empty, and so is the Artemis cabin. Their cabins are kind of, honorary." I explained. "Sometimes the hunters of Artemis will come to visit and they'll use her cabin, but most of the time it's empty. The Zeus cabin is empty, because like Poseidon and Hades, he doesn't have kids that often."

"The Nyx cabin is empty, and so is the Nike and Morpheus cabins." Izzy added.

"That's a lot of cabins." Jace pointed out.

"Like I said," Izzy told him. "Some gods don't have a lot of kids."

"Does it suck being in your own cabin?"

"It's lonely." Both Izzy and I answered at the same time.

"Oh," He stopped talking for a while.

That's when we heard it.

A high-pitched scream coming from the direction of camp.

Izzy and I looked at eachother with widened eyes and bolted. I could only hope that Jace was following us, seeing as he would've gotten lost if he hadn't. We ran past Thalia's pine tree, which technically no longer Thalia, but we still called it that, and all the way to the Big House.

"What's going on?" I gasped for air.

Mikah, the head of the Dionysus cabin, and Izzy's best _gal pal_, pointed into the house. There, laying face-down on the floor was a demigod, blood pooling out from her side.

Izzy ran toward her and turned her onto her side. She stumbled away from the body, her hands covering her mouth as she whispered, "She's dead,"

I turned to Mikah.

"_What happened?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mysterious demigod on the floor? How did she die? And does Mikah know anything? All answers to be answered in the next chapter! Have fun waiting! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So it's been a while, huh? Would you forgive me if I told you I was sorry? I was super busy with geometry homework, multiple history projects(I get like two a week), my mom returning from Afghanistan, and of course, the usual, WRITER'S BLOCK. Hopefully you will forgive me as you sit back, relax, and enjoy chapitre onze of Three United. Love you. Kbye.  
>Also... I don't own PJO, as much as I wish I could.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Izzy<strong>

I stepped back. Suddenly everything was out of control. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I could feel Percy trying to calm me down, but it didn't work. I couldn't see. The world was spinning. I barely even knew this girl, but I knew she was sweet, innocent. A daughter of Aphrodite. Celine Turner. She was sixteen, and one of the nicest people I'd met. It didn't matter that I barely knew her.

I just barely heard the intense concern in Jace's voice as he asked, "Izzy, are you okay?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't speak. And then I remember completely passing out.

"How did you do it?" A cold voice asked, one I didn't recognize but was definitely a monster's.

"It was easy. Their defenses are always down a bit more in the winter time, because there's less demigods." Another answered, another monster's.

"Did you get the children we wanted?"

"Well," The second voice paused. "No. But I frazzled the daughter of Poseidon."

"You… _Frazzled_ her." The first voice repeated.

"Yes." The second replied. "She has a weak stomach, and is always caring about others. It's easier to get to her than the others."

I grit my teeth. I care. So what?

"You did well,"

"I would suggest sending Lamia after the child, the daughter of Hades. That would _really_ get under the son of Hades's skin."

"Yes," the first voice murmured. "And I'm sure she'd love a treat, too."

The air chilled. "There's someone here." The second voice growled.

I shot up screaming, "Mellie!"

"Whoa," Levi pushed me back down. "Calm down, Iz."

I shivered. "What happened?"

"You freaked out." Jace told me. "I just barely caught you from hitting the floor when you fainted."

I took a deep breath. "Celine,"

Levi looked at his feet. "We're not sure what happened," he said quietly. "I should've heard her die, I should've heard the ringing. I didn't hear the ringing."

"Levi," I started, trying to cheer him up, but I got distracted. We weren't in the infirmary, like I had thought, but we weren't in my cabin, either. "Where are we?"

"Rachel and Krista made us take you here," Levi said.

I nodded slowly. Rachel, the old oracle, sometimes hangs around camp to help out Krista, our new oracle, who had only been the oracle for two years. "Why?"

"You were having a dream," Rachel said from the entrance. "About something very important."

"I was?"

Krista nodded beside her. She was only twelve years old, with long, flowing dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. "We could tell."

_Mellie,_ Percy reminded me. It was the first time I had heard him since we'd gotten in the cab, which seemed like weeks ago.

"Mellie!" I shouted.

"Mellie's in Texas, Iz." Levi told me. "With her mom."

I shook my head. "She's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Krista asked while Rachel walked slowly towards me.

"They're sending someone," I said, trying to remember all the details of my fuzzy dream. "A, uh… Lamia?"

Rachel winced. "That's no good," Krista nodded in agreement.

"What's a Lamia?" Jace asked. Levi and I shrugged.

"Lamia, is one person in general, and is a, well, a vampire, sort of…" Krista started.

"Izzy, you've heard of the Empousa?" Rachel asked me, an eyebrow raised.

I shot my head up and stared at her. _How could she have known that?_

_Rachel's the oracle, Izzy._ Percy told me. _Or, er, _was_ the oracle. She probably knows all about me._

I nodded slowly. "Well, Lamia is kind of like them," she explained.

"Except she feeds on children instead of young men." Krista finished. "And she doesn't have that, uh, leg thing."

"There's a monster out there that feeds on guys?" Jace asked.

They didn't answer.

After a while I asked, "Do you guys know what happened to Celine? Who killed her?"

They both shook their heads.

"Boys, could you go help Krista find Mikah?" Rachel asked them. "I have a feeling Mikah's going to have a vital piece of information to share as well."

Levi looked at me, then Rachel, and then reluctantly agreed.

As soon as they left, Rachel came closer to me and whispered. "I may not know who is behind Celine's death, but I do know they have something to do with Percy's disappearance." She told me. "You need to keep your eyes open these next few years, or you will miss some big clues." I stared at her. "Izzy, I used to be close to Percy," I nodded, Percy showing me memories of her. "And I'm also the oracle. No one else may be able to figure out what's going on in your head, but I sure can."

I nodded. "Thank you, for, uh, warning me."

She closed her eyes. "And if you ever need some help figuring anything out, I'm here. I know you guys are probably thinking that it's a personal thing, but I could still help."

"He wants to know about Annabeth," I told her. "Is she still alive?"

"Well, yes," She said awkwardly. "Alive and married to Percy Jackson."

I jumped up. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked her.

"Someone stole Percy's life."

Percy was fuming. Words I promised to never repeat were burning in my brain. "What do you mean _someone stole my life?_ Did no one even notice it wasn't me? Didn't Annabeth realize it wasn't me?" The first time he'd ever been able to speak through me.

"She noticed." She assured him.

"Then why is she married to him?" He cried.

"Because she's smart, Percy. Only those closest to you could tell, and because not even the gods believed us, we were forced to pretend like it was really you. And I didn't say she was happy with the marriage."

"Do you think that whoever is behind this Percy thing might be who's behind Celine's death?" I asked, mentally trying to calm Percy down.

"I definitely wouldn't rule it out as a possibility."

And with that, I stopped asking her questions. I stopped talking. I just sat there wondering why how Percy had been able to take over like that, since for as long as we've been together, he's never been strong enough to say only one word.

And one thing that confused me even more was why I'd even let him do it in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>mehh... that was short. So so so sorry guys. If you want to yell at me, I promise I won't cryyy(:<strong>

**any suggestions to what I could do are welcome.**

**also, forewarning, I'm PROBABLY not going to update in a while cuz our water heater broke, so we're going to stay in a hotel till our new one comes in. Stay golden! **


	12. Chapter 12

**WHAT? Chinchillaa! You have a story that ISN'T a oneshot? MIND. BLOWN.**

**I know... I know... It's been basically forever and a day. I had an extreme case of _"NONE OF THIS IS GOOD!"_ and ended up writing this chapter over and over about ten times.**

**Disclaimer(I know, it's such a surprise I actually KNOW that word, right?): I don't own any PJO stuff. As heart-wrenching as that statement is, it's a true one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Levi<strong>

"Mikah," I started, grabbing her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer. Instead, she just painfully looked at the camp entrance. At first, I wondered why Mikah would be so upset, because I only noticed the girl, a bleach blonde, blue-eyed daughter of Hermes, laughing. Then I noticed the boy she was holding hands with and frowned with realization.

The tall boy with mocha colored skin and brown hair walked through the camp borders with his girlfriend. His bright, purple-blue eyes, were filled with laughter. I wasn't sure where they were, since they were normally some of the campers that didn't go to school, but the news obviously hadn't reached them yet. His twin sister, dead.

"Hey, guys!" He smiled his bright, cheery smile.

"Marcus," Mikah bit her lip. Being the one to have found Celine, she must've felt it was her responsibility to tell him. She looked uncomfortable. "Celine," she said quietly, looking down. "Someone killed her."

He eyed us suspiciously for a while. "Yeah, okay," He smiled. "So what's really up?"

"It's true," I explained to him. "Mikah found her earlier."

This time, Lennex spoke. "Where?" She asked us. "When?"

"The Big House," I told her, letting Mikah relax a bit. "Lunch time-ish."

Marcus looked at us, dumbfounded. "You're messing with us, right?"

Our silence answered for him.

"Who would want to kill Celine?" Lennex asked us.

"We don't know, but we think we might be―"

"I want to see her." Marcus cut me off.

We all looked at him. "What?" Mikah asked in a small voice.

"I want to see her." He repeated.

Lennex took a deep breath. "Marcus, are you sure?"

"Yes," He told her. "She's my sister. I want to see her."

I took one short nod. "She's in the infirmary."

"Why?" Lennex asked me. Marcus didn't even wait for an answer. He dropped Lennex's hand before she could say anything and ran off toward the infirmary. We followed him, Mikah explaining how there were weird markings on her body, and the Athena kids wanted to team up with the Apollo kids to see if they could figure out what they were.

When we got there as well, the Apollo kids were giving us this irritated look, like, _Do we really have to deal with him right now?_ All three of us sort of shrugged an apology.

Marcus looked up at us. The look in his eyes made me sick. I'm normally the person that can take deaths, my father _is_ lord of the Underworld, after all, but I never really thought about the people someone deceased was close to. For the first time, it didn't feel like a normal thing for me. It felt kind of painful. I couldn't imagine losing Izzy, or our mom. But even though he looked like he was about to break down, he kept his cool as he asked,

"Where's her necklace?"

"Her what?" Gabriel, the head Apollo camper during the winter, asked him. He was about my height, and even though he was the only Apollo camper without golden-brown hair (he didn't really look at all like his siblings, thanks to his Latino mother), he still kept his father's playfully blue eyes. He was pretty cool, but he took healing seriously, and spent most of his time in the infirmary rather than hanging with other demigods or practicing his other skills.

"Her necklace. The one Aphrodite gave her when we were twelve. She wears, er, _wore_ it every day." Marcus explained to him. "Why isn't it here?"

"Um," Gabe started, furrowing her brow. "I didn't see a necklace."

"That necklace is powerful. We need to find it." Marcus told us.

"And save Mellie," Izzy added from behind us. She was at the door with Jace and Krista, probably just finishing up giving Jace the regular camp tour.

"What does that necklace do, Marcus?" Mikah asked softly.

"I have no idea." He told us. "Neither Celine, nor our mother would tell me. All I know is that it's powerful." He grimaced. "Our mother is going to be furious when she finds out it's lost."

Gabe winced. "I'm really sorry," He apologized softly. "It might be in here,"

Mikah shook her head. "I didn't see a necklace, either." She told him. "It must've been stolen when she was killed."

"Whatever this necklace does, it must've been pretty important. Obviously, Celine was killed for it." Krista explained.

"It must have something to do with me," Izzy said, "Because I had that dream."

"What dream?" Gabe raised his eyebrows.

"There were two monsters. I couldn't see them, and I can't remember the details, but I know they said something about me." She told him. "Levi, too."

"What does that have to do with Celine's necklace?" Marcus asked.

For a second, everything was silent. Then the room glowed a bright green, and we all turned to Krista. Feeling both frightened, and curious.


End file.
